Lembranças do Passado
by Ana Gaby
Summary: Scully descobre um segredo relacionado a ela e Mulder no passado que muda o destino deles para sempre.


Titulo: Lembranças do passado Autora:Gaby Mulder(mudei de novo de Nome) Classificação: Shipper ,MSR Disclaimer: Naum suam meus bla blaq bla... Resumo: Scully descobre uma coisa do passado que muda a rumo da vida deles... NOTA DA AUTORA:Fic inspirada no aniversario de 17 anos da Liz...Parabens Bru!!!!!!!Falar nisso meninas voh fikr velha de vez, dia 22/09 completo 15 aninhus...!bjsss  
  
Escola Grennville 4:32 PM Coloco meu casaco novamente, achando que já estou mais do que agasalhada. Olho no relógio e percebo que ela já está uma hora e meia atrasada. Onde será que a minha mãe se meteu? Logo hoje dia do meu décimo sétimo aniversário, eu tenho que chegar atrasada em casa. Sento no banco do meu colégio, já vazio, e fico olhando para as minhas mãos esperando que a qualquer momento ela chegue. Antes que eu me desse conta, um rapaz sentou- se do meu lado. Ele olha para as mãos como eu fazia agora há pouco, como se esperasse que alguém chegasse. Olho para ele de rabo de olho, e vejo os olhos verdes escondidos por um óculos quase tão grande quanto o meu, o corpo agasalhado com as roupas de inverno, o cabelo escuro liso cortado para o lado e alguns livros sobre psicologia no seu colo. Percebo que ele me observa com a mesma curiosidade, mas se acanha de chegar até mim. Decido olhar diretamente para ele, que retribui meu gesto com um meio sorriso. "Oi" - Digo percebendo que se eu não falasse, ele não iria falar também. "Oi" "Meu nome é Dana...e o seu?" "Meu nome é Fox...o que uma garota como você está fazendo aqui até agora?Suas aulas já terminaram, certo?  
  
Olho para minha blusa com o símbolo da escola.  
  
"Estou esperando minha mãe. Ela não queria que eu fosse sozinha para casa hoje, pois hoje é meu aniversário de 17 anos. E você faz o que por aqui?"  
  
"Na verdade, eu briguei com a minha mãe. Ela acha que eu tenho que ajudar mais em casa. Só que mal tenho tempo pra faculdade. Eu estava passando por aqui, e resolvi sentar pra pensar"  
  
"E Você tem quantos anos?"  
  
"Vinte e um"  
  
"Você parece ser bem mais novo. Pensei que você tivesse uns dezoito anos"  
  
Ele sorri brilhantemente corando um pouquinho  
  
"Todo mundo diz isso"  
  
"Posso fazer uma pergunta intima?'"  
  
"Claro"  
  
"Você tem namorada?"  
  
"Não. E você tem namorado?"  
  
"Não. Na verdade, nunca tive, nunca beijei, nunca amei."  
  
Dana diz corando completamente achando que fez um comentário infeliz. "Você nunca beijou?Mas você é tão bela..."  
  
"Hoje vejo que nunca amei, nem fui amada.Não queria completar 17 anos sem nunca Ter sido beijada, Ter me sentido desejada"  
  
" Há que horas você nasceu?"  
  
"Ás cinco horas da tarde"  
  
Ele olhou no relógio enrugado a sobrancelha e mordendo o lábio. "Ainda faltam 10 minutos"  
  
"Quem vai me beijar em dez minutos?"  
  
Ele toca a minha cabeça aproximando os nossos rostos até tocarmos os lábios. O beijo era casto e inocente, abri os lábios para dar mais acesso, e senti, pela primeira vez, a língua de um homem sobre a minha. Segui seu ritmo lento, como uma dança, que não tem pressa de acabar. Quando o beijo acabou, ele deu um beijo na minha testa juntando-as num gesto delicado.  
  
"Você beija muito bem Dana. Realizou seu desejo, chegou aos dezessete anos sendo beijada"  
  
"Você é quem beija muito bem, apenas segui seu ritmo. Beijar é fácil e tão bom..."  
  
"Você gostou?"  
  
" Sim. Saiba que você sempre vai significar muito pra mim"  
  
"Vou confessar uma coisa. Você é a primeira menina que beijo, por que eu quis. A maioria eu faço pra provar para os outros alguma coisa. Você também vai significar muito pra mim. A primeira pessoa que eu realmente beijei. O melhor beijo que eu já dei."  
  
Dou um sorriso doce para ele, e ele me beija novamente. Quando nos separamos vejo o carro de minha mãe chegando.  
  
"Fox é minha mãe tenho que ir"  
  
"Dana, queria que você ficasse com isso"  
  
Ele entrega para mim, um boné dos Knicks, autografado pelo jogador.  
  
"Mas fox é um boné autografado..."  
  
"Eu quero que você fique com ele, quero que você sempre se lembre de mim, como uma pessoa especial"  
  
Ouço a busina insistente do carro de minha mãe, mas mesmo assim tiro meu cordão com a letra do meu nome e dou pra ele.  
  
"Esse cordão eu ganhei do meu pai logo ao nascer...Pra você nunca mais se esquecer de mim"  
  
"Sei que ainda vamos nos encontrar Dana. Algum dia, não importe o quanto demore"  
  
Ele puxa-me ligeiramente para um encontro de lábios quase que imperceptível  
  
"Até logo Dana"  
  
"Até um dia Fox"  
  
Segui em direção ao carro, vendo a imagem dele em pé acenando para mim. Toco os meus lábios e mando um beijo para ele. Enquanto minha mãe acelera deixando -o para trás...  
  
ANOS DEPOIS  
  
Ainda estou perplexa, enquanto seguro meu pingente nas mãos e relembro aquele momento guardado durante tanto tempo em meu coração. Agora, percebo o quanto fui cega, a não ligar Mulder, ao estranho que me beijou quando eu ainda era uma adolescente. Eles eram tão parecidos, Mulder ainda continua o mesmo garoto. Talvez agora, mas desconfiado, mas com a mesma alma aventureira do menino de vários anos atrás. Lembro-me que daqui a pouco ele vai chegar, e tenho que está pronta para a surpresa dele. Hoje é o aniversário de 40 anos de Mulder, e eu preparei um bolo e uma surpresa especial para ele. Mas nunca imaginei que iria descobrir isso , hoje. Acredito que tudo te um propósito nessa vida. Se há 20 anos atrás, ele marcou o meu aniversário, eu hoje 20 anos depois posso fazer o mesmo por ele. Amo Mulder, desde que eu me lembro, e talvez isso seja um sinal para darmos o passo que mudará as nossas vidas para sempre.  
  
Alguns minutos depois...  
  
Mulder chega ao apartamento cansado de mais um dia de trabalho. Ele lembrou- se que hoje era seu aniversário, o primeiro que passará sem a esperança de encontrar a samantha ou receber um telefonema da sua mãe. Hoje ninguém lembrou-se dele, nem sua parceira Scully. Então, ele resolveu se afogar na solidão e chorar os seus demônios até dormir. Quando ele senta-se no sofá, percebe um envelope de cor vermelha em cima de sua escrivaninha da sala. Mulder pega o envelope e percebe que na capa está escrito em letras douradas "Para Fox Mulder". Ele abre o envelope, lendo a carta com curiosidade.  
  
"Mulder,  
  
Hoje quando acordei pela manhã, sabia de alguma maneira que esse dia seria diferente para nós. Não só por hoje ser seu aniversário, o primeiro que você vai passar sem sua mãe e sem a esperança de encontrar Samantha, mas algo me dizia que seria diferente. Acho que desde da Antártica, eu pude perceber o quando você significa na minha vida, e como eu não posso abrir mão disso. Ás vezes Mulder, até me culpo por não dar atenção necessária a minha família, mas me sinto tão deslocada, sinto sua falta, agora é como se eu fizesse parte de você, e você de mim. No natal do ano passado, quando vim ao seu apartamento depois de sairmos daquela casa assombrada, me senti segura, como no meu lar de verdade, foi quando eu percebi que você é o meu lar Mulder. Só porque eu te amo, com todo o meu ser. Nunca duvide disso Mulder. Tudo o que aconteceu, todos os obstáculos, só fizeram eu me apaixonar mais ainda por você. Fizeram eu te amar mais ainda. Mulder, te amo tanto que não consigo sentir meu coração bater quando estou perto de você. Quero você, Mulder. Eis que chegou o nosso momento, depois de quase 20 anos...Quero que você Olhe a sua escrivaninha com atenção...  
  
Mulder olha e vê o boné dos knicks, sujo e gastado pelo tempo, envolvido pelo cordão "dele" com a letra "d' gravada. Ele começa a perceber o que ela quis dizer, e junta todas as peças, se emocionando com o destino perfeito que esta escrito. Ele volta-se pra carta.  
  
"Agora que você sabe a verdade, assim como eu, que cerca as nossas vidas, revelando um destino traçado por forças inexplicáveis. Mas a única coisa que eu sei, é que eu te amo, e estou apaixonada por você. Antes mesmo de saber, que você foi o primeiro homem que me viu como mulher; que me desejou, que me presenteou com um beijo naquele aniversário e 17 anos inesquecível. E hoje quase 20 anos depois, te dou um presente que também vai ser inesquecível. Que tal você ir lá no seu quarto me acordar com um beijo? Prometo que você vai gostar muito de abrir cada pedaço da sua surpresa...  
  
Te amo,  
Dana"  
  
Mulder vai em direção ao quarto, emocionado, e sentindo-se pela primeira vez em sua vida, verdadeiramente amado por alguém. Enfim, eles seriam felizes para sempre, igual nos finais de filme, quando tudo, acaba saindo bem.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bem essa fic é pequena, p q é um presente pra liz de niver neh? Liz parabens!!!!!!! 


End file.
